Opposites
by Loveless Demon
Summary: Jack Frost has become a guardian but is he truly happy? When the one person who can understand is your enemy what can you do? Eventual Blackice. R&R Second ROTG fanfic.


So another Blackice fic well my second to be perfectly correct. I have no idea what to call his one so I'm sorry about whatever title I've picked. Here's one I wrote on my phone. I'm gonna say this is part one. Hopefully its good, I love this pairing and I wanna do it justice. I'm unsure of what Pitch and Jack's relationship is going to be so look forward to that. I'm only unsure because well Jack knows someone and it might be weird. If you wanna know what I'm talking about read this.

* * *

Jack Frost sat, perched on one of the wide window sills in North's workshop. He had been at the North Pole for just over a month, the other guardian's unsure of what to do with him. He looked around the silent room, toys packed neatly on shelves and he sighed. He felt stifled, MiM had told North to look after him and make him feel comfortable but he couldn't help but feel imprisoned.

He wanted out, no, he _needed _out. Their constant hovering was driving him mad. At first he had been happy, he had never really had anyone show concern for him before yet now it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

After 300 years of being ignored he just wasn't used to it.

He was bored and restless. He missed the feel of the wind and snow against his face, the scent of winter saturating the air as he froze lakes and painted trees with patterns of frost. He missed snowball fights and the laughter of children, their feet crunching in the fresh snow as they ran after each other.

He also missed the solitude; to be able to sit in the forest and simply feel his surroundings.

The others didn't get it. They thought something was wrong when he was quiet and not making jokes or playing pranks. They didn't realise that he had moments where he just wanted to sit still, he had had nothing else to do for so long that it became second nature to go silent for days on end, his thoughts his only company.

At this realisation he knew they probably would never understand. They had never been alone and forgotten as he had been. His heart ached slightly as he thought of the only other person who had indeed been alone like him and his guilt at defeating the Boogieman began eating away at him once more.

He felt the moon watching him and frowned. The man in the moon still didn't talk to him yet he felt the unease. Did MiM know what he was thinking? Did he know that Jack felt pity for pitch? That he didn't know if he wanted to be a guardian anymore?

He had found his purpose after all, his centre but he had been happier before, even if the children couldn't see him, than his was now. Being a guardian..it was too much, he knew he would protect the children of the world if need be and in that way he would always be a guardian but he saw how the others were caught up in their duties, never getting to spend time with their believers. Jack didn't want that type of life.

As the clouds hid the moon he opened the window and slipped out. The wind swirled around him happily and he closed his eyes as he was pulled by it.

"I need to see her. Take me to her, please." The boys whispered voice drifting on the breeze gently.

He set off, body floating, as he was blown to his destination.

* * *

He found himself in a dense forest hours later, the mid afternoon rays lighting the clearing he was in. A tall tree stood proudly at its centre and he smiled at the sight. The air was cool, despite the tropical heat, his body temperature only raising enough to cause slight feeling to come to his fingertips.

Smile growing, Jack knelt before the tree, "Thank you for lowering the temperature."

There was a giggle as long fingers raked through his silver hair, causing his head to rise, "Of course Jack, it wouldn't do to have you grow ill."

The boy smiled adoringly at the woman materialising from the tree in front of him, her long black hair dancing in the breeze and tickling his chin. Her skin was pale but held a healthy glow unlike his while her dazzling golden green eyes lit up as she smiled back.

"I have missed you." She whispered, drawing him to her chest in a hug.

He relaxed, closing his eyes and returning the hug, "I missed you too, mother."

Again the woman giggled, looking him in his eyes as she pulled him up gently, "In physical terms I look only a few years older than you, you know. You make me feel old when you call me that."

He grinned mischievously, "I know but I come partly from you and despite appearances you're much older than most, Nature. Though, I suppose you look good for your age." In truth she looked only a few years older than him, he face young and sharp but with a softness to it that made her look all the more the elegant beauty. Jack had once put her physical looks in their 20s and despite the five years he hadn't seen her not much had changed.

The dark haired woman smiled and swatted at his head playfully before a frown came to her features.

"It's been awhile since you came to visit me Jack and the wind tells me you've been upset."

Jack looked away from her knowing eyes, instead looking at the intricate moving designs on her green and gold dress then to the golden locket around her neck. "Jack." she sighed and he felt her press a kiss to his hair in comfort.

He looked up into her eyes, her eyes which were so caring and yet as ferocious as a storm and he hugged her. He pressed his face into her shoulder as his shoulder began to tremble.

She was the only mother he knew and despite the memories he had seen of his previous life he only recognised this woman as his mother. The woman who had brought him into the world had been his previous mother and he would love her for that always but this woman, he had known her since he had emerged from that frozen pond. Her voice had brought him to her all those years ago and had eased his sadness in the many years after.

The man in the moon had revived him and given him his powers but only with the help of her, she had made him Jack Frost. She had made him who his was now.

"My little ice prince." She whispered lovingly into his hair, voice soft and reassuring, fingers gliding through the white strands easily.

He sighed at the touch before telling her of the past five years, about his guardianship and the feeling that no one would understand him and his guilt at thinking of the only person who would. He explained how he felt that he had somehow made the wrong decision in ever becoming a guardian and all the while she held him.

"Maybe I should have joined Pitch." he muttered into her shoulder.

At the end of his story she gave a mothering smile.

"You've been alone for so long Jack, yet you haven't lost yourself in your solitude and you still hold a good heart. Your gift of ice and snow is complex; the cold can bring wonder but also great destruction and sadness. You saw this when you were with Pitch Black." She explained, he nodded in understanding not quite getting where she was going with this, she touched her locket gently and jack watched her eyes flicker with sadness "He is your opposite and yet you are both the same in many ways. It is not surprising that you feel this way."

She looked down at him, eyes distant, "I blame myself for what has happened to him. He was never like this before but his years of isolation have made him into this. He reached out to you, though I'm unsure if it was simply for power or if he too recognises your similarities."

The words pitch had said came to him, "What goes together better than cold and dark?" he muttered and the dark haired woman smiled softly.

"There may still be hope for him, at least I hope so."

Jack blinked at her words before his eyes once again rested on her necklace, its gold gleaming in the light as she held it tight, "Did you..Know him? Before I mean? You said 'he was never like this before'. Do you mean before he became Pitch Black? Was he human like I was before I woke up in the lake?"

"Ever the curious one, Jack." she said with a slight shake of her head, a smile playing on her full lips before a look of sorrow overtook her, "He was- _is_ my father." she corrected herself for no matter whether he neither remember or was the stuff of nightmares he was still her father.

The silver hired boy froze, his butt meeting the heels of his feet as he sat. Mother Nature, Seraphina, the one who had given him his powers, was Pitch Black's daughter?

How had he not heard of this before? Although it had never come up since he had never even met Pitch before a month ago.

"How?" he asked, still in slight shock.

"He was once Kozmotis Pitchiner, a general and a guardian of all the terrors trapped within a prison. One day they tricked him, pretending I was trapped within and so...he opened the gate. They were absorbed by him and he became Pitch Black. I was only a girl back then and I doubt he remembers much of his life from before but I still blame myself. If I hadn't been a weakness they wouldn't have been able to trick him." She opened her locket and showed Jack an aged picture within there was a young man ,eyes a dazzling gold as he smiled, holding a young girl of around 5 with long black hair in his arms, the two waving at the camera.

Jack stared at the picture; he had never seen Pitch smile like that. He actually looked happy there, not a hint of the sadistic joy he held in his smiles now could be seen.

"Seraphina." Jack whispered at a loss for words, she looked at him; eyes shining with their intensity and he wondered how he had never seen the resemblance. He had only just met pitch but as he looked at Seraphina now, the woman he had known for 300 years, he was unsure how he hadn't picked up on it instantly. They had the same eyes, though the woman's were green tinted gold and weren't as cruel as her father's, as she looked at him he recognised them.

"You're looking for someone to understand and he does. I can't say if you did or didn't make the right choices, that not for me to decide but you."

"But the others.." he began.

She smiled at him, "Jack, you must find your own way; whether that be a guardian or not. You must do what you think is right. You can make your own choices."

"Then..If I got to Pitch..Do you think I can help him?"The silver haired boy asked quietly, blue eyes gazing into green tinted gold.

"Though the man who was once my father may be lost forever I think that there is still hope for this Pitch. Despite his hostile nature he reached out to someone, you told me he offered to give you a home, a family. I don't believe a creature without a heart would offer such things. If he had someone there, he may be able to put away his bitterness."

Jack laughed slightly, "I think he needs to put more than just his bitterness away, maybe a bit of that massive ego would be good too." He snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

Seraphina laughed, "That may be for the best."

Cerulean eyes twinkled as they watched the woman laugh behind her hand, Jack disliked seeing anyone upset and to see his mother figure saddened had been heart breaking.

He stood and planted a kiss to her cheek, the skin growing slightly colder before he smiled, "I'll go and see him now. Last time I saw him he got dragged off by the nightmares," he said with a slight frown, "I hope he's ok. We kinda just stood there and let it happen."

"He should be fine, even in a weakened state they won't be able to do any damage. He is their master after all." She assured him, "Be careful though, Jack he's been regaining some of his power, you can't really get rid of fear entirely." With that she kissed him on the forehead and watched him rise into the air

"I'll come and see you soon as well, mother."

She waved with an eye roll as she began to fade back into her tree.

He closed his eyes, taking in all that he had learnt and thought in the past few hours before making his way to his pond and to Pitch.

* * *

By the time Jack got to his lake, the sun was in the sky, the moon nowhere to be seen. He took a deep breath of the clean air and smiled, though spring was in full swing the snow still clung to the ground as a fresh layer was falling to the ground.

He met the ground with a slight crunch of snow and sighed at the feel of ice beneath his toes. Yes he had missed this. Jack looked at the ground and followed the path he had taken before to pitch's lair. Soon he came to the spot, only a piece of the bed post that had once stood there remained. There was no hole. No way of entering the cavern.

Frowning he put his hand against the ground, it was one of the only spots untouched by snow and gave off an odd warmth, it was slight but if Jack was good at anything it was temperature change. It thumped under his hand suddenly causing him to retract the appendage as if burnt before the ground began to crumble away beneath him.

The silver haired boy fell into the pit which had opened up under his feet, his hands tried to grab on to anything the slow his doesn't but there was nothing but black.

* * *

"Have you seen Jack?" Tooth chirped to North, wings beating a mile a minute.

North took the cookie away from his mouth as his eyebrows bunched together, "I thought he was with Sandman." At this all eyes turned to the mute guardian who shook his head, a series of question marks followed by an arrow pointing to Bunnymund.

The Easter bunny shook his head, "I haven't seen 'im anywhere either today. I even checked the warren."

Santa stood from his chair; the wood giving a creak of relief at the movement. He then went about asking a group of Yeti's to search the place for the winter spirit.

"It's not like 'e's a prisoner, mate. He should be able to go places; he's been here for a month. He's probably just off somewhere having a snowball fight. No need to worry." Bunnymund told his friend, patting the man's arm slightly.

"Yes but he didn't tell anyone where he was going. He could be in danger."Tooth said franticly, her wings flapping faster and faster.

Sandman pointed above his head where an image of a snow flake appeared followed by someone ice skating.

"Jack's lake?" Bunny asked to which the man nodded in agreement, "I already checked there but it won't hurt to double check. He normally goes back there for a nap."

"I'll come too." North said with a sigh through his nose as he put on his coat. They walked to where he kept his sleigh and Bunny tapped his foot against the floor, opening up a tunnel.

"I'll see you there." he told them before jumping down into the hole, the gap closing up, leaving behind a flower.

Rising into the air they flew into the night sky, North taking a globe from his jacket before telling it their destination. "Hold on everyone!" He shouted to Tooth and Sandy as he drove into the portal.

* * *

Ooooh, so what shall happen to Jack? And we see Seraphina Pitchiner in this chapter, Jack's mother figure. See how it would be slightly weird if he started banging her dad? I can't tell you how sad it is we hardly ever see the Mother Nature in ROTG fanfiction, some people even get her confused with Mother Goose for the love of Thor! If you don't know who Seraphina is go google her she's beautiful! Her fathers backstory is sad and just.. damn! People need to know the Pitch Black backstory! I only gave a slight summery over it here.

So what will happen next? By the way those of you who read my other fics 'My most precious person' and 'The boy who remembered' look out for new chapters soon (I finally decided where I'm going to go with 'The boy who remembered' yay) Read & Review and live with no regrets!


End file.
